Best Birthday Ever
by Mimi-Chan223
Summary: Naruto decides to go to the Hokage for his birthday, but what happens when Sasuke is trying to find him and takes him home? Early birthday prest for Naruto;)


**Best Birthday Ever!**

"Granny...can I stay in here today?" A blonde asked the Hokage. Tsunade looked up from her desk to see a tanned, blonde, with bright blue eyes look at her almost pleadingly

"Sure Naruto, just sit on the couch and don't bother anyone okay?" Tsunade asked with a saddened look in her eyes. She knew what today was. It was Naruto's birthday, the day he hates the most. He spends it everyday in Tsunade's office to get away from the abuse from the village

"Hey Naruto..." The blonde looked up, from where he was lying down on the couch, to look at Tsunade with a blank face "Happy Birthday" she said with a smile.

Naruto looked at her and smiled "thanks granny" he then when back to facing the back of the couch trying to sleep. Last night he couldn't really sleep well because there were drunk people shouting on the ground level

Naruto left his appartment early, around 4 AM just to get to Tsunade's office because he knew the village would start to wake up at 5-5.30 AM, so he made an early start and went to the Hokage to stay in her office for the day.

**ーーー*****\(^o^)/*ーーー**

It was 5.30 when Sasuke had just woken up from his sleep and went to get ready for Team 7's training day. He had his usual routine for every morning–shower, dress, eat, brush teeth, leave. He had just left his house and walked to the bridge when he heard some people talking

"Hey, today's that kids birthday. We should go 'say' happy birthday" a villager sneered

"Yeah we should, it'll teach him a lesson" another villager sneered agreeing

Sasuke didn't know what they were talking about so he just kept walking to the bridge where he will meet the rest of his team.

It was 6.30 and only Sakura was there and she was annoying the hell out of him. 'Where is that dobe? I know he's always a little late but seriously this late? I'm gonna be stuck here with this dumb bimbo for hours!" Sasuke thought

He had started to feel more for the blonde than a best friend was meant to be doing. But he couldn't help it. How can you when that angel is looking at you with the bluest eyes you have ever seen, and those whisker marks on his cheeks they make him look so adorable. I love it all, his hair is just like the sun, his smile...don't get me started on his smile. It's like coming back to life when you die–

"Sasuke-kun! Are you listening to me!? Oh whatever, I was just asking if you would like to hang out–" and that's where I tune her out.

After another hour Kakashi finally showed up, he looked around and asked

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura looked up from where she was looking at Sasuke with lust filled eyes and looked to their sensei

"Who needs him? He's just dumb and annoying, he isn't even that strong either! Unlike Sasuke-kun" she said and looked at him again

"Haven't seen him" Sasuke said simply. Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair "okay then trainings called off for today…I was planning on training him on something, but I guess I'll do it another day"

Sasuke got interested in this, Kakashi only trained Naruto when it's really important. "What did you want to teach him this time?"

"Hm? Chakra control for something important, don't worry about it. Now I'm leaving, but if you can find him, come and get me and then we can train" Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke

Sasuke began walking off to look for the blonde dobe, ignoring Sakura as she was trying to get him to stay with her

'Where would he be? Better check his apartment first, and if he's not there then all his favourite places' Sasuke thought as he made his way to Naruto's apartment

**ーーー（＾∇＾）ーーー**

Naruto was still lying on the couch in Tsunade's room when people started filing in, receiving and giving feedback for missions. People never really noticed Naruto as he sat on the couch sleeping.

When people never really came in Tsunade walked over to Naruto on the couch and woke him up. Naruto stirred and looked up at her, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes

"Hey granny...what's up?" He asked sitting up. Tsunade looked at him and smiled pushing a strands of blonde hair away from his face.

"I'm going to go get someone to bring breakfast, do you want anything?"

"Can I have some eggs with rice and some orange juice" the blonde said as he and Tsunade stood up, while he stretched, Tsunade got up and walked to the door where Shizune was waiting. Tsunade to her what to get then sat on the couch with Naruto.

"You know Team 7 had training today?" She asked

"Yeah, I don't want to go today, I don't want to go anywhere today. I just wanna stay here, is that okay Granny?"

"Yeah it's fine, but one day your gonna have to face this" Naruto got up and walked to her office and sat in her chair

He pulled the Hokage hat on, pulled it down to cover his eyes and said "I know, I don't want to do it now…"

"Here's the breakfast you two wanted" Shizune said from the door

"Thanks" Naruto said to her accepting the food she set on the desk

**ーーー****(￣****Д￣****)ﾉーーー**

Sasuke walked up to Naruto's apartment door and knocked a few times. Nothing. He twisted the door knob and it was open. Weird. Sasuke pushed the door open, took his shoes off and looked around the apartment.

"Naruto?" He walked into the kitchen/living room and saw rocks on the floor with notes around them. The raven walked up to one of the rocks and took the note off it

_Hey beast  
You should just die!  
No one wants you here!  
I hope you die on your missions soon!_

'Why are they calling Naruto a beast?' Sasuke thought looking at the rest of them, they all said virtually the same thing. He noticed a clander on the desk with a date that was circled in red

'_October 10th–birthday, go to granny for the day_' it said. He must be with the Hokage thought Sasuke. The raven left the apartment and made his way to the Hokage's office. It was already nearing lunch time when he got to the tower

**ーーーヾ****(＠⌒ー⌒＠****)ノーーー**

"What am I gonna do with you, Naruto?" Tsunade said to the sleeping body that was in her chair. He fell asleep an hour ago, after talking to Tsunade about what's going on with the village so far and missions Team 7 were getting next

"My lady? There's someone here to see you" Shizune said interrupting her thoughts, Tsunade sighed "let them in" she half whispered half spoke

Shizune shut the door then opened it after about two minutes later, she wasn't surprised to see Uchiha Sasuke standing there

"Is Naruto here?" He asked, Tsunade nodded and pointed to where Naruto was still sleeping with the Hokage hat on, legs pulled up to his chest and one arm pulling his legs close

"I've been looking for him everywhere, why's he here?" Sasuke asked sitting next to Tsunade. The Hokage moved from looking at Naruto to looking at Sasuke

"He doesn't like his birthday, he thinks it's safer here than at his house" she said to him

"I can see why…" Sasuke said

"What do you mean?"

"I went to his house earlier to see if he was there, but all I saw were rocks, notes, and broken windows. Then I saw his calendar and it had today circled saying '_birthday–go to granny's_' Then I came here"

"Well if you want an explanation for all of this you have to wait until Naruto tells you are he allows me to tell you, okay" Sasuke nodded his head and waited until Naruto woke up.

It was an hour after that, that Naruto finally woke up after he fell off the office chair

"Ita-ta-tai that hurt" the blonde said getting up while holding his lower back

"You okay brat?" Tsunade asked

"Yeah granny…just give me a sec" he said stretching, popping his joints back together

"Man you need to get a better chair, my back feels like crap"

"Well your the one who slept in it"

"Well I couldn't sleep last night okay, I'd probably sleep just about anywhere if I was tired, so be quiet" Naruto said, eyebrow twitching in annoyance

"Don't tell me to be quiet, brat!" She said vein popping

"Then get a better chair!"

"Then don't sleep in the chair and sleep on the couch over where Uchiha is!" She said pointing

"Well like I said I'd fall asleep any–wait what?" The blonde said turning to the Uchiha in the room who had an elegant eyebrow raised

Naruto walked over to Tsunade who was next to the bookshelf looking through a book "why is he here?" Naruto whispered

"He was looking for you, he even went to your apartment" she whispered back

"What!" Naruto grabbed his hair and sat next to Sasuke with his elbows on his knees saying: "no no no no no no no no"

He then turned to Sasuke and asked "you went to my apartment?"

"Yeah why?"

"Okay, okay, forget everything you saw in there, okay. It'll be gone by tomorrow anyway so don't worry"

"Naruto…" Tsunade interrupted

"What?" Naruto asked looking up from where he had his head in his hands

"Maybe… it's time to tell someone? And Uchiha isn't that bad is he? Seriously you need to tell someone you trust okay and if not you can always come and stay here every year. But if you ask me, you have to tell someone, your gonna have to face it sooner or later, and sooner would be better" Tsunade said ruffling his hair

"Okay, but are you ready to hear it?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke

"Yeah tell me why you must make us miss training today, dobe" Sasuke said with sarcasm

"I can't do this granny if he is gonna act like a Teme the whole time okay, I think I'm just gonna go up there for a while"

"Naruto…what about telling him?"

"You can"

"Everything?" Naruto nodded "everything" he left after that and shut the door

Tsunade turned to Sasuke with a little anger in her eyes "how could you do that? This is important for him, I was hoping he could tell someone, but I guess not" sitting at her desk she picked up a form and started reading

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on but I'm worried about Naruto, he's starting to shut me out of things and i don't like it. Can I hear what's wrong since he probably won't tell me for a few more hours"

Tsunade looked hard in his eyes seeing if this was a joke, but she didn't see anything except seriousness and determination.

"*sigh* fine. Do you know anything about the Nine Tailed Fox?" Sasuke nodded

"It was a beast that destroyed Konaha and killed the 4th Hokage right?"

"Something like that, anyway so here is the truth. When the Kyuubi was released into Konaha, the Fourth Hokage realised that if he wanted to stop it, he had to seal it inside of someone. He chose new born son, who was only a few hours old, and sealed it inside him as the sign of him being the hero.

But the village only saw him for being the monster inside of him, because the Hokage had to die because of the Kyuubi. The village didn't see hum for the good that he has done instead of the bad. That horrible day was today, years ago, that baby was Naruto. That's why he doesn't like his birthday, he comes and spends it in here like he's done since he was 4 years old"

Sasuke stood there silent for a moment, taking the information in

"So? Naruto is still Naruto, that is loud, handsome, annoying, stupid etc. it doesn't matter if he has the Kyuubi inside of him right?"

"Yeah your righ–Wait did you just call him handsome?" Tsunade asked lifting a manicured eyebrow. Sasuke in turn blushed very faintly that you could barely notice it, unless you were Tsunade

"Don't worry kid, secrets safe with me, now go get him. He should be on the Hokage mountain, looking for some alone time. I think you should go up there and tell him you don't care that he has Kyuubi sealed inside him. Oh and before I forget, can you give him this?" She asked taking a rectangle shaped box out of the draw and giving it to Sasuke

"Yeah sure, I'm gonna do something before I go up there, bye" Sasuke bowed then left

"You sure have good freinds brat" Tsunade said to herself then went back to work

**ーーー（＾Ｏ＾） ーーー**

Sasuke just left the Hokage tower and went to a cake shop, buying a cake her also bought a present and dinner aswell and then went home to put the cake in the fride and both the presents on a table with dinner on the dining table. It was about 4 in the evening when he left his house to get Naruto

He saw a yellow spot on the top of one of the Hokage heads and knew it was Naruto

"Hey" he said

"Hey" the blonde said

"Do you want to come to my house? I've got something there for you"

"Yeah sure, what do I have to lose?" They both got up and walked to the Uchiha compound in silence, using a route that didn't go into town where the villagers wouldn't glare at Naruto

When they finally made it they walked in Sasuke opening the door, motioning for Naruto to stay put for a second

"Okay" Naruto said taking his shoes off while Sasuke ran to the kitchen to do something. When Sasuke came back he had a piece of cloth in his hands

"Here put this on and follow me"

"Your not going to kill me are you?" Naruto asked wary of him

"No dobe, now put it on"

"How can I trust you?"

Sasuke shrugged and moved closer to Naruto that their noses were touching "when have you not trusted me?" Sasuke asked as he moved that final centre metre and kissed Naruto on the lips quickly then pulling back. Naruto blushed but didn't speek

"Will you trust me?" Naruto didn't make a sound but merely nodded. Sasuke moved behind him and tied the blindfold onto him, when he tied the knot he kissed Naruto's neck and took a hold of his hand to lead him to the kitchen

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked

"Shhh…you'll see in a second" Sasuke sat Naruto in a chair and put a dish infront of the blonde

"Okay you can take it off now" Naruto did so and took it off, he was surprised to see a dinner there of some ramen and some rice, fish and some other stuff aswell. He looked up to Sasuke to see him looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks

Naruto got up and moved to stand infront of Sasuke. Said boy finally looked at Naruto in the eyes and could see that Naruto was on the verge of tears, not knowing what to do he panicked

"Uhh…don't cry Naruto, if you didn't like this we can do–" Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto hugging him and crying/laughing on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much Sasuke" Naruto said as he lifted his head from his shoulder and looked at the raven again. "I mean it, thank you, I love it"

"It's okay, it is your birthday isn't it? So birthday boy what do you want to do after dinner? We could sleep, watch a movie…"

"I don't know, lets just get through with dinner first and I'll think about it" Naruto said sitting down in the chair while Sasuke sat in the other across from him

"I've got something else for you" Sasuke said as he picked up the empty dishes and out them in the sink to be washed later on. He pulled out two plates, forks and a knife, he put them on the table infront of Naruto and went back into the kitchen

"What is it?" The blonde asked

"You'll see" the raven said

Coming back out with ice cream in his hand and spoons he also placed them on the table. Earning himself a confused look from his kitsune, he kissed Naruto's forehead and walked back into the kitchen

Opening the fridge he pulled the cake out that was shaped like chibi fox, he put candles on it and lit them, he then walked out to Naruto with a serious face

"Now don't make a big deal out of this cake, I saw it in the shop and it reminded me of you" Naruto nodded from where he was sitting and waited for Sasuke to put the cake down

Sasuke put the cake down and Naruto laughed a little and smiled up at Sasuke "thank you Sasuke, really" Naruto was about to blow the candles out when Sasuke stopped him. Looking up at Sasuke confused he lifted a blonde eyebrow

"You have to sing happy birthday before you blow the candles out dobe" Sasuke said as he quickly walked away to find something that had the song on it. He found some voice recorder that was his brothers

"Found it" he said and walked back to Naruto. He turned on the recorder

'_Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy Birthday to Sa–Naruto (_Sasuke quickly covered his own name)  
_Happy Birthday to you'_

The sound finished and Naruto blew the candles out. Sasuke gave him the knife and he was about to cut it when Sasuke said

"If you hit the bottom you have to kiss the closet girl next you, but since there are no girls here you have to kiss me, is that alright?"

Naruto blushed but nodded anyway, he began to cut, slowly then a little faster then slower again he was about to stop just above the bottom of the cake when the bell rang making him hit the bottom

"Who could be here at this time?" Sasuke asked himself. He got up after saying that he was gonna come back quickly and excused himself to answer the door

Of course it had to be that bumbling idiot, Sakura

"Hey Sasuke-kun! I was wondering if you would like to hang out tonight? Go watch a movie at my house? My parents aren't home tonight"

"No, I'm busy" Sasuke said shutting his door really fast, making it slam. He returned to Naruto and saw that he had hit the bottom

"Hey, you cut to the bottom" Naruto turned around and smiled sheepishly

"Yeah, the doorbell kinda scared me when I was concentrating. So who was at the door?"

"Sakura, asking if she could 'hang out' with me. Of course I said no. Now you have to kiss me because you hit the bottom" Sasuke leaned in and captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss

Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth and intertwined his hands into his raven locks. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance which he got. He thrusted his tongue into Naruto's mouth tasting his hot cavern, coaxing Naruto's tongue to play with his, which it did

When they lost their breath they pulled away a string of saliva connecting them together

"Do you want cake now?" Sasuke asked grabbing a plate from the table and placing a piece of cake and ice cream on to the plate, then handing it to his blonde

"Are you gonna have some?" Naruto asked taking a bite out of his cake

"I don't like sweets, but I'll do it for you" the raven said as he licked a bit of cake off Naruto's cheek

"Already getting this messy?" Sasuke said as he grabbed a piece of cake and some ice cream. He got up and motioned for the blonde to follow, which he did, and walked into the living room where the TV is. He sat down and patted his lap where the blonde sat with his cake in hand

"What do you want to watch?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed the control for the TV

"I don't know, what's on?" The blonde asked as he put some ice cream in his mouth. Sasuke flipped though the channels and saw that some funny Halloween movie was on, so he put that on and ate some of his cake. Not really liking cake, when the blonde finished, he fed his to the blonde

"Ahh omm nom nom" Sasuke out another piece of cake into his dobe's mouth and watched some more of the movie

"Ahh omm, finished" Naruto said when the cake was gone, he placed the plate on the table infront of them and got into a better position, Sasuke had his legs out on the sofa and Naruto in the middle of his legs

"Sasuke…?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you, this is the best birthday ever" he said as he leaned back into Sasuke's embrace

"Anything for the dobe I love" Sasuke said as he kissed the top of Naruto's head

"I love you too" they watched the rest of the movie then fell asleep in each others embrace

**ーーー****The Next Dayーーー**  
Sasuke woke up with his dobe in his arms still sleeping, he looked like an angel, he looked at peace with the sun shining through and onto his face at the right angle

He looked at the clock and saw that it was still early 5.49AM he decided to let his dobe sleep a little longer. He moved out from under Naruto and laid him on the couch careful not to wake him

He turned the TV off and picked up the dishes on the table, taking them to the kitchen to wash with the rest of them. He put the dishes in the sink and quickly packed the cake away in the fridge after checking to see if it was still alright, same with the ice cream–they were.

He was putting the dishes away when he heard Naruto walking into the kitchen

"Morning" he mumbled rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"Morning, we have training soon"

"Okay, can I make breakfast? You go for a shower" Naruto said pushing Sasuke out of the kitchen

"Okay…" Naruto went to the fridge and opened it looking for some food to cook with, he saw the cake and smiled. Picking up some eggs, tomato, rice from the cupboard and putting it in a pot to cook, he started with the eggs.

Mixing the eggs with some salt he poured it in to the pan and mixed it around till it was cooked enough. He took them off the stove and put them in to plates. Next the tomatoes. He sliced them up and placed them on to Sasuke's plate, then he waited for the rice to be done which didn't take too long.

He placed the rice onto the plates and put them on the island just as Sasuke walked in. But Naruto was too busy too notice so he kept setting up the breakfast, Sasuke watching him from where he sat

The blonde was humming to a tune, moving his hips and bobbing his head to the rhythm. When he turned around he saw Sasuke and jumped

"Whoa when did you get here?" He asked trying to calm his rapidly beating heart

"Few minutes ago" the raven stated simply

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you looked cute. Humming…moving your hips…bobbing your head, it all looked sexy" Sasuke smirked as he took a hold of Naruto's waist and kissed him on the forehead, Naruto chuckled and got out of Sasuke's grasp and walked over to their breakfast…

"Ta-dah!" Naruto exclaimed while he gave Sasuke a plate with eggs and rice on it, on top were tomatoes in the shape of a heart. Naruto was blushing while he grabbed his own breakfast–the same as Sasuke's just without the tomatoes–and started to dig in not waiting for the ravens reaction

"Naruto…thank you, you didn't need to, but I love it" Sasuke smiled and leaned over the table to give Naruto a peck on the lips

"Really?" Sasuke nodded "really" it was Naruto's turn to kiss the raven, it was a longer kiss then Sasuke's but they didn't care

"Oh yeah I forgot to give you these. This ones from me and this ones from Tsunade" Sasuke said as he handed Naruto the rectangular box, and a box that was bigger then Tsunade's by inches

"I wonder what it is…I'll open Tsunade's first" the blonde said as he was put on the ravens lap. The raven continued to eat while watching Naruto open the Hokage's present

As the paper was taken from the box, Naruto opened the black box. Inside it was a necklace that had dog tags (?) with two pendants next to it. The dog tag said his name and his birthdate. Underneath the dog tag was another piece of paper, removing the remaining pieces of paper he lifted up a kunai with three daggers (like Minato's). The blonde ran his fingers around the blade smiling with unshod tears in his eyes

"...why did she give you a kunai with three blades?" Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Sasuke speaking

"Ah! Oh, don't do that...it was my dads kunai" he replied looking at Sasuke, then turning and giving him a peck on the cheek. The raven smiled and ran his fingers along it like Naruto did

"It's good" he said and let it go to give Naruto his present

"Here" Naruto opened the box to find another necklace, but this one with a raven, a fox and the Uchiha crest

"My mum used to say that you give it to the person you love the most. I went out and bought the other two pendants so that when ever I'm on a mission or something I'll always be with you" Sasuke said as he put the necklace onto his blonde along with the two Hokage's necklaces (remember he has the one that he won off in the bet against Tsunade)

"I love it I'll wear it forever" Naruto smiled and leaned against Sasuke

"Best Birthday Ever..." Naruto whispered

**THE END (⌒▽⌒)**

**A Birthday one for Naruto, a little early but I've had it since the end of August**


End file.
